


Birdsong

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children (Auel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayla sees her daughter do something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdsong

It was already getting cooler, and the birds were beginning their massive swarms, all pointing their beaks toward the Great Sea, or at least it seemed that way to Ayla. She had seen this and noted it in the past few years, as she learned more about the animals of the region.

Curious to see how strong the need to go that way was, Ayla began a complex mix of whistles, calling some of them to her, a handful of seed to share with them. She smiled when a few came, and rewarded them, before a sudden, strident whistle scared them all away.

The Doni of the Ninth cave looked to see who had made such a noise, and found her three year old daughter smiling brilliantly, pleased at her new skill. It brought a soft smile to the mother's face, even as worries over this child being forced to the service of the Earth Mother crowded the back of her mind, with every new skill displayed.


End file.
